A Dream to Remember
by Asia Spaulding
Summary: This story is about Lillie and Gladion, and they both have a dream about what things would be like if they never knew they were siblings, so I think most Pokémon fan's (but not all) will like it. Even if you don't like it, please remember the importance of family bond and cherish it.


**Pokémon: Lillie's Dream**

 **Summary**

 **After overhearing a brief arguement between Kiawe and his younger sister Mimo, Lillie wonder's where she and Gladion would be if they never knew about each other's existence!**

 **Plot**

 **On a day off from Pokémon School,** **Ash and his classmates go to Kiawe's Family Farm** , **to celebrate his Mother's Birthday.**

 **Kiawe** All right everyone were almost done!

 **Mallow** That's great! Now we just need to bake a cake!

 **Kiawe** Here you go Mallow! The ingredients we need for the cake!

 **Mallow** Thanks! Well Steenee let's get started!

 **Steenee:** Steenee, Stee!

 **Lillie:** I'll help you out! I've read a book about baking.

 **Mallow:** Wow, Thank's Lillie! Well, let's get started!

 **So Lillie reads the list of ingredients and place's them on the table, while Kiawe's younger sister** **Mimo walk's in the room.**

 **Lillie:** Okay! Now all we need is some fresh Moomoo Milk.

 **Mimo:** There's some in the Fridge! I'll get it for you!

 **Lillie:** Aw, Thank's Mimo!

 **Mimo proceeds to get a whole gallon of Moomoo Milk out of the Fidge, then walk's towards Lillie with it. But Kiawe is alarmed when he notices this.**

 **Kiawe:** NO! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!

 **Kiawe grab's to gallon of Moomoo Milk out of Mimo's hand's then gives it to Lillie himself.**

 **Mimo:** WHY ARE YOU OVERPROTECTIVE! I JUST WANT TO HELP!

 **Kiawe:** WELL WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU DROPPED IT AND HURT YOUR FOOT!

 **Lillie:** Kiawe, it weighs just as much as most of our Pokémon. So even if she did drop it, it wouldn't be too serious.

 **Kiawe gives a mad glare at Lillie, who covers her mouth in fear** **as Kiawe leaves the room.**

 **Mimo:** My big brother is so overprotective! Do you guys have any siblings that bother you like that?

 **Mallow:** Well I have an older brother, but it's been a long time since I last saw him. So I don't remember a time he has bothered me.

 **Lillie:** I have an older brother too! Right now he's off doing some special training with his Pokémon. He's changed a lot since he left home, but at least he still care's a lot about me. Right Snowy?

 **Snowy:** Vul!

 **Mimo:** Well, Sometimes I wish I never had a big brother.

 **Mallow:** Be careful what you wish for. Otherwise, imagine where you would be right now if your wish came true.

 **Mimo (Sadly):** You're right! I'm sorry guys!

 **Mallow:** It's alright! Now let's forget about this and start baking! And you can help us Mimo!

 **Mimo:** Thanks!

 **Mallow, Lillie, and Mimo (In Unison):** LET'S DO THIS!!!

 **Steenee:** Steenee Steenee!

 **Snowy:** Vulpix Vul!

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 **Mallow, Steenee, Lillie, Snowy, and Mimo enter the Living Room where Ash, Pikachu, Rotomdex, Lana, Popplio, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Togedemaru are at. The 3 girls show off their newly finished and decorated birthday cake to their friends, who gaze upon it in happiness.**

 **Mallow, Lillie, and Mimo** **(In Unison):** WERE ALL DONE!!!

 **Steenee:** Steenee Ste!

 **Snowy:** Vulpix Vul!

 **Ash (Excited):** WOW! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!

 **Pikachu (Excited):** Pikachu Pikachu Pika!

 **Sophocles:** My tummy can't wait to get a slice of that!

 **Togedemaru:** Togedema!

 **Lana:** It does look good, doesn't it Popplio?

 **Popplio:** Pop Popplio Pop!

 **Kiawe (Screams):** YOU'RE CLOTHES ARE DIRTY! ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU CUT YOURSELF WITH A KNIFE?

 **Mimo:** FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M FINE! WE'RE JUST MESSY BECAUSE WE WERE BAKING A CAKE IN THE KITCHEN.

 **Ash (Dumbfouned):** Oh boy! Here they go again!

 **Pikachu (Dumbfounded):** Pikachu!

 **Rotomdex:** Having brothers and sisters is not easy is it.

 **Lillie:** Right! **(Thinks to herself)** But still, I can't imagine not having Gladion as my big brother.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **After Kiawe and Mimo stop argueing, everyone changes into their pajamas and head into 2 different rooms. Ash, Sophocles, Togedumaru, Pikachu, Rotomdex, and Kiawe head into one room while Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Mimo, Snowy, Steenee, and Popplio head into the other room.**

 **Kiawe:** All right everyone, let's get some sleep for Moms Birthday Party tomorrow.

 **Mallow:** I agree! After all that cooking, I'm tired! How about you Steenee?

 **Steenee (Yawns):** SSSSSTTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!

 **Ash:** Well, Goodnight everyone!

 **Kiawe, Sophocles, Mimo, Lana, and Mallow** **(In Unison):** GOODNIGHT!!!

 **Mallow and Lana turn to see Lillie looking mopey.**

 **Mallow:** Lillie?

 **Lillie:** Hm?

 **Lana:** Are you alright?

 **Lillie (Perks up):** Oh, I'm fine! Goodnight everyone!

 **Everyone closes their doors and turn off the lights, while Togedemaru acts as a night light in the boys room. And a few moments later, Everyone exept for Lillie has fallen asleep** , **because she's still thinking about the fight Kiawe and Mimo had earlier.**

 **Lillie (Thinking to herself):** I wonder what things would be like if me and Gladion never new each other!

 **Meanwhile, Gladion, his Lycanroc, Umbreon, and Silvally are camping in a cave not very far a** **way. Gladion gently strokes his Umbreon as it and his other Pokémon are fast asleep.**

 **Gladion:** Sleep well everyone! We still have a long way to go in our Island Challenge.

 **Then, a Darkrai flies over the Alolan night sky. Observing the 2 from a very far distance, Darkrai uses Hyposis on Lillie and Gladion, lulling them to sleep without them knowing.**

 **Mallow:** Hey! Lillie! Wake up! It's time to get ready!

 **Lillie (Groggily):** Time for what?

 **Mallow:** For the party silly!

 **Steenee:** Steenee!

 **Lillie (Wide awake):** Oh! Right! How could I forget?

 **Lana:** Come on! Everyone else is waiting for us to get ready.

 **Popplio:** Pop!

 **Lillie:** Right! Let's go Snowy!

 **Snowy:** Vul!

 **Mallow, Popplio, Steenee, Snowy, Lana, and Lillie run out of their bedroom wearing their casual clothes, and arrive at the living room where Ash, Pikachu, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Rotomdex, Kiawe, Mimo, Kiawe's parents, and a bunch of other guest are waiting for them.**

 **Mallow:** I'm sorry we took so long. Lillie was sleeping so deeply, it took all five of us to wake her up.

 **Ash:** All five of you? What did you dream about that made you sleep that much.

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu Pika?

 **Lillie:** Well, I don't think I dream't about anything last night. In fact, It seems like I went to bed just a few minutes ago.

 **Lana:** Well, I guess that explains it.

 **Popplio:** Pop Popplio Pop!

 **Ash:** Well don't worry! All the fun we'll be having today will wake you right up.

 **Kiawe:** Ash's right! Let's get this party started!

 **EVERYONE (IN UNISON):** YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

 **So, everyone starts to have fun by talking, making funny faces, and even doing some battle training. Everyone is enjoying watching the battle's exept for Lillie and Snowy, due to Lillie not liking Pokémon battles very much.**

 **Kiawe:** All right everyone, no more battles for right now. It's time for cake!

 **EVERYONE (IN UNISON):** YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

 **Gladion:** Hold on!

 **Everyone turns aound to see Gladion walking towards them.**

 **Kiawe:** Who are you? And why did you come here?

 **Gladion:** Gladion! The reason I'm here is because I heard a battle going going on, and followed the sounds here!

 **Ash:** I'll have a battle with you.

 **Kiawe:** But Ash, the battles are over for now.

 **Ash:** Don't worry Kiawe! Me and Pikachu will win this battle quickly.

 **Kiawe:** Well alright then!

 **Gladion:** Don't think beating me is going to be that easy.

 **Ash:** Pikachu! Are ya ready to go buddy?

 **Pikachu (Confindently):** Pika! Pikachu!

 **Pikachu runs into the battlefield, while** **Gladion takes out an Ultra Ball!**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, show your Crimson Glare! Let's go!

 **Gladion throws the Ultra Ball which sends out Lycanroc!**

 **Ash:** Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack!

 **Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Lycanroc dozens of times as Lycanroc simply endures all of them.**

 **Rotomdex:** Pikachu's Quick Attacks are all making direct hits, but why doesn't he have Lycanroc counter attack.

 **Pikachu is about to land the final Quick Attack!**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, Counter!

 **Pikachu lands the final Quick Attack, but Lycanroc endures it and hits Pikachu with Counter, and Pikachu takes a lot of damage.**

 **Rotomdex:** Of course! Counter is a move where a Pokémon returns the damage from any Physical move like Quick Attack with twice the power.

 **Mallow:** Pikachu's in big trouble!

 **Steenee:** Steenee Steenee!

 **Pikachu struggles to get up!**

 **Ash:** Pikachu, can you still battle?

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu!

 **Pikachu gets up!**

 **Ash:** Alright, use Electro Ball!

 **Pikachu hurls the Electro Ball at Lycanroc!**

 **Gladion:** Stone Edge, Now!

 **Lycanroc's Stone Edge overpowers Pikachu's Electro Ball, and swiftly heads towards Pikachu.**

 **Ash:** Quick, Dodge it Pikachu!

 **Pikachu runs away from the Stonge Edge!**

 **Gladion:** Crunch, now!

 **Pikachu continues to run away, but both Lycanroc and the Stone Edge quickly catch up. Lycanroc zooms infront of Pikachu, who stops running then gets hit by the Stone Edge, sending him flying. Then Lycanroc jumps in the air and hits Pikachu with Crunch. Lycanroc releases it's grip on Pikachu, sending him falling into the ground. Pikachu once again struggles to get back up, but he fall's down, defeated.** **Ash runs towards the injured Pikachu, and carries him in his arms.**

 **Ash (Concerned):** Pikachu! You okay buddy?

 **Pikachu (Weakly Smiles):** Pika Pikachu!

 **Ash (Realieved):** You did great out there! Thanks buddy!

 **Gladion:** But if you ask me, that battle wasn't even worth my time.

 **Ash:** Huh?

 **Gladion:** You might have a better chance at beating me if you evolve your Pikachu into Raichu.

 **Ash:** You see, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. Right buddy?

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu!

 **Gladion:** Then I don't see why a weak trainer like yourself has a Z-Ring. I guess you just got lucky!

 **Gladion turns around and starts to leave the Farm.**

 **Ash (Angerily):** WHAT DID YOU SAY? GET BACK HERE!

 **Kiawe:** Ash, let him go! You'll have another chance to beat him another time?

 **Sophocles:** Until then, you and Pikachu can train with me and Togedemaru.

 **Togedemaru:** Togedemaru maru maru!

 **Togedemaru happily rolls around Ash and Pikachu!**

 **Kiawe:** And I'll help you out too of course!

 **Ash:** That'll be awsome! Thank you! Next time we battle Gladion we'll win, right Pikachu?

 **Pikachu:** Pika Pikachu!

 **Lana:** But still! I wonder what his problem is!

 **Popplio:** Pop!

 **Mallow:** Who knows?

 **Steenee:** Steenee!

 **Suddenly, Lillie and Snowy come running towards them in panic.**

 **Lillie:** Guys! Come quick! Team Skull's attacking the farm.

 **EVERYONE (IN UNISON):** WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

 **In the frontyard, Team Skull and their Pokémon are destroying decorations, stealing the gifts, and harrassing the other guest.** **Ash and his friends arrive at the scene, horrified to see the destruction Team Skull has caused.**

 **Tupp:** Well, well! Look what we have here! It's the kids from that pathetic Pokémon School!

 **Kiawe (Angerily):** YOU GUY'S WERE NOT INVITED HERE! GET OUT, NOW!

 **Tupp:** Sorry! The gates were open! So that means we don't need an invitation to come.

 **Ash (Angerily):** WE DEFEATED YOU BEFORE AND WE'LL DO IT AGAIN. RIGHT BUDDY?

 **Pikachu (Weakly):** Pi... Pika!

 **Zipp:** Looks like your Pikachu is out of batteries.

 **Tupp:** Looks like that kid has done his job.

 **Ash:** Wait! So Gladion was just distracting us?

 **Tupp:** That's right, and thanks to him, your Pikachu is too beaten up to use any Z-Moves.

 **Kiawe:** Pikachu may be beaten up, but my Turtonator isn't. Come out!

 **Kiawe throws a PokéBall in the air that sends out Turtonator.**

 **Turtonator:** Turtonator!

 **Kiawe's Z-Ring starts to glow as he and Turtonator perform a series of Synchronized poses, and a red aura flows around Kiawe's body then he passes it down to Turtonator.**

 **Kiawe (Loudly):** USE INFERNO OVERDRIVE!

 **Turtonator uses all of the energy to form a large fire ball and fires it all of Team Skull's Pokémon, defeating all of Team Skull's Pokémon in one attack. Team Skull call back all of their Pokemon in their Pokéballs and retreat on their motorcycles.** **Howe** **ver, the Inferno Overdrive completly burns the birthday cake, along with the other remaining gifts and decorations. Later that evening, everyone checks to see of anything survived the Inferno Overdrive, but with no luck.**

 **Kiawe:** Anything?

 **Sophocles:** Not even a crumb!

 **Lillie comes out of the house with a fully healed Pikachu in her arms. Pikachu then runs towards his trainer and embraces him.**

 **Ash (Happily):** PIKACHU! Are you feeling better buddy?

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu!

 **Ash:** I'm glad to hear that! Thank you Lillie!

 **Lillie:** You're welcome! Wow! It sure is a mess! Did anything make it?

 **Kiawe:** No! And it's all thanks to that Gladion kid!

 **Lillie:** Who's Gladion?

 **Mallow:** He's the guy that challenged and beat Ash in a battle earlier.

 **Lana:** Ya know! He looks kinda like you Lillie.

 **Lillie:** Huh? Really? He does?

 **Sophocles:** Yeah! Although he seems to be a little bit older than you, you both have the exact same hair color and eye color.

 **Rotomdex:** That's right! Your facial features, hàir color, eye color, and skin color are at a 90 percent match.

 **Lillie (Suprised):** WOW!

 **Meanwhile, Kiawe looks upon the destruction Team Skull has caused, as well as the sadness in his mothers face as well as his fathers and Mimo's.**

 **Kiawe:** Ash, I take back what I said earlier! Let's go find Gladion and make him sorry for this.

 **Ash:** Yeah! We'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!

 **Pikachu:** Pik-achu!

 **Mallow:** I'm coming too!

 **Sophocles:** Me three!

 **Lana:** Me four!

 **Lillie:** I guess I'll come too! Even though I don't like Pokemon Battles very much.

 **Kiawe:** Let's go! Gladion couldn't have gotten far.

 **So Ash and his friends along with their Pokemon run out of the farm in search for Gladion, and soon find themselves in the middle of a forest.**

 **Mallow:** Man! This forest is huge!

 **Sophocles (Fearfully):** And it's gonna get dark soon! Maybe we should set up camp here!

 **Kiawe:** No! We should split up and find Gladion. If we stop now he'll get away. Ash, Sophocles, you're with me. And the rest of you go to the southwest side of the forest to see if Gladion's there. Let us know if you find him, so I can deal with him myself.

 **So the girls and their Pokémon head towards the southwest side of the forest under Kiawe's orders. But after they get there, they see no sign of Gladion. The Sun begins to set and it becomes hard to see an** **ything, causing Mallow to accindently step on a sleeping Fomantis** **, waking it along with a bunch of other Fomantis up. The Fomantis attack the three girls and their Pokémon at once with Leafage.**

 **Mallow (YELLING):** I'M SORRY FOMANTIS!

 **Steenee:** Steenee Steenee!

 **Lillie (YELLING):** WE DIDN'T MEAN TO BOTHER YOU!

 **Snowy:** Vul!

 **Lana (YELLING):** PLEASE, CALM DOWN!

 **Popplio:** Pop Popplio!

 **The Fomantis don't listen to their pleas and they all begin to charge up a Solarbeam attack.**

 **Lillie (YELLING):** RUN! QUICK!

 **The girls and their Pokémon run as fast as they can to avoid the Solarbeam. The Fomantis finish charging up their Solarbeam, and they fire it at the girls, causing Lillie and Snowy to fly into the opposite direction than Lana, Popplio, Mallow, and Steenee.** **But thankfully, the Fomantis stop attacking them.**

 **Lillie:** That was a close one! Snowy, are you all right?

 **Snowy:** Vul-pix!

 **Lillie:** Well that's good! But where are the others? **(STARTS YELLING)** MALLOW? LANA? CAN YOU HEAR ME? AWNSER!

 **Snowy** **(LOUDLY):** VVVUUUUULLLLPPPPPIIIIXXXXXX!!!

 **Lillie picks up Snowy in her arms!**

 **Lillie:** I don't like being out here alone! But we should try to find the others.

 **Lillie starts running with Snowy in her arms!**

 **Lillie (YELLING):** MALLOW? LANA? WHERE ARE YOU?

 **Lillie continues to run while looking for her friends, eventually running out of the forest, but down a very long and steep hill. Unable to stop running, Lillie see's Gladion walking at the bottom of the hill, and is about to walk in her path.**

 **Lillie (YELLING):** LOOK OUT!

 **Gladion:** Huh?

 **Gladion turns around and notices Lillie and Snowy heading towards him. Lillie trips over a rock, causing her and Snowy to roll down the steep hill even faster, and they hit Gladion** **, causing the ground below them to collapse and the three of them fall into a cave.**

 **Gladion (Groans in pain):** Uuuuggggghhhhh! What just happened?

 **Lillie (Groans in pain):** Uuuugggghhhh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

 **Gladion:** I was until you bumped into me.

 **Lillie:** Well, how was I suppose to know you were...? **(Starts thinking to herself)** Hold on! He has the same hair color, same eye color, and same skin color as me.

 **Gladion (annoyed):** Oh! What is it?

 **Lillie:** Your Gladion aren't you?

 **Gladion:** Yeah, so?

 **Lillie:** You were at the party, where you battled my friend Ash as a distraction for Team Skull.

 **Gladion:** Your friend wasn't so hard to beat. Besides, I couldn't care less what Team Skull was doing at that dumb party. All I care about is looking for strong trainers for me and Lycanroc to crush.

 **Lillie (angerily):** It was a Birthday Party for my friends mother.

 **Snowy (angerily):** VULPIX!

 **Gladion:** Whatever! She'll have more birthdays! I'm wasting my time argueing with you. I'm leaving!

 **Gladion gets up, but he starts to limp out of the cave! Then Lillie notices his right ankle is hurt!**

 **Lillie (conserned):** Your ankle is hurt!

 **Gladion:** Why are you so conserned about me? You have your own problems! Besides, I don't want or need your help. I can get out of here on my own.

 **Gladion continues to limp out of the cave, but the pressure he's putting on his injured ankle causes him to fall down. Lillie runs over and catches him before he hit's the ground.**

 **Lillie:** I know you don't want my help, but you definitly need it. You're right, I do have my own problems, but if I just leave you here by yourself, I won't be any better than you.

 **Snowy:** Vulpix!

 **Lycanroc comes out of it's Ultra Ball on it's own** **, and starts to glare at it's trainer.**

 **Gladion (relucantly):** I can't believe I'm accepting help from a runt. Fine! You can help me, just don't talk so much.

 **Lillie (pissed):** Hey! My name is Lillie you know.

 **Gladion:** Whatever!

 **So Lillie helps support the injured Gladion out of the cave by supporting him as his walker, while Lycanroc and Snowy follow their trainers from behind.** **But as they grow deeper and deeper into the cave, Lillie begins to feel more and more nervous, and they are soon attacked by a group of Zubat and Golbat.**

 **Lillie:** A group of Zubat and Golbat! Watch out for their Supersonic!

 **The group of Zubat and Golbat all use Supersonic at once, but Lillie, Gladion, Snowy, and Lycanroc cover their ears to avoid getting confused.** **Soon they stop using Supersonic, but they all start attacking them with Air Slash.**

 **Gladion:** This cave must be their territory, and their upset that we wondered into it.

 **Lillie:** I'm sorry Zubat and Golbat! We didn't mean to wonder into your cave.

 **Snowy:** Vul-pix!

 **The Zubat and Golbat don't listen to her pleas and continue to attack with Air Slash.**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!

 **Lycanroc's Stone Edge manages to defeat all of the Zubat and most of the Golbat, but Lillie covers her eye's in discomfort.** **But the other remaining Golbat are about to use another Supersonic.**

 **Gladion:** Don't just stand there, tell your Vulpix to use an attack.

 **Lillie:** Um, alright! Snowy, use Powder Snow!

 **Snowy uses Powder Snow on all of the remaining Golbat. Although it wasn't enough to knock them out despite it being super effective, it was enough to freeze all of their mouths, making it harder for them to fly.**

 **Lillie:** Quick, let's--

 **Gladion:** Stone Edge, now!

 **Lycanroc's Stone Edge defeats the remaining Golbat, and Lillie once again covers her eye's in discomfort.**

 **Gladion:** Come on! Let's get out of here now!

 **Lillie:** Um! Right!

 **So Lillie once again helps Gladion walk, with Lycanroc and Snowy right behind them.** **Soon they make it out of the cave and back into the forest, now at nightfall.**

 **Lillie:** It's sure is dark out now! Maybe we should find someplace to camp.

 **Gladion:** For once, we agree! Let's look around for a spot.

 **Lillie and Gladion begin searching the forest for a place to camp with their Pokémon.**

 **Gladion:** So, why did you keep covering your eyes everytime Lycanroc hit the Zubat and Golbat? They were attacking us, remember?

 **Lillie:** Well, I don't like like seeing Pokémon get hurt. So I don't like Pokémon battles very much.

 **Snowy:** Vul!

 **Gladion:** So you think Pokémon battles is just mindless violence? Humans and Pokémon all have problem, and they solve those problems by battling side by side. But it seems like you and your Vulpix are just running away from your problems instead of facing them.

 **Lillie:** I never thought of it like that! So, do you have problems that your trying to solve?

 **Before Gladion can awnser, they suddenly hear the sounds of a Pokémon in pain. They walk towards it and spot an injured Eevee with a Jigglypuff and a Lillipup looking down on it in worry.**

 **Lillie:** Oh no! That Eevee is hurt really badly.

 **Lillie sets Gladion down and walks towards the injured Eevee, but Jigglypuff and Lillipup stand to p** **rotect their friend from the human.**

 **Lillie:** Please listen! I'm not here to cause trouble! I just want to help your friend! Please, believe me.

 **Snowy:** Vulpix Vul!

 **Gladion:** You've already tried that on the Zubat and Golbat! Even if your just trying to help, wild Pokémon will always attack humans.

 **Despite Gladion's claim, the Jigglypuff and Lillipup stand back and agree to let Lillie heal Eevee. Lillie begins to take medicine out of her bag and sprays Eevee's wounds with Potions as Gladion looks at her in amazement.** **Lillie then put's some bandages on it's back right leg.**

 **Lillie:** All done! There's nothing else we can do, exept wait for it to heal. Now Eevee! You should get some sleep.

 **Eevee:** Eevee!

 **Eevee closes it's eye's a fall's asleep while Jigglypuff and Lillipup fall asleep next to it.**

 **Gladion:** Perhaps, we should camp right here while we wait for Eevee to heal.

 **Lillie:** Yeah! Good idea! **(Thinking to herself)** Wow! Earlier, All he and I did was just argue, but it seems that he actually cares about Eevee a lot.

 **Soon they get some firewood, and use it to make a campfire. Then Lillie, Gladion, Lycanroc, and Snowy all sit around it to keep themselves warm.**

 **Gladion:** It look's like Eevee's healing well! I'm glad to see that.

 **Lillie:** Good! Now it's your turn!

 **Gladion:** Huh? Oh, right!

 **Lillie:** I don't have anything in my bag that'll help with your ankle. But I do have a idea! I'll have Snowy freeze the water in that river, and then I'll use some of the ice to make you an ice pack. All right Snowy, let's go!

 **Snowy:** Vulpix!

 **Lillie and Snowy walk towards a nearby river!**

 **Lillie:** Snowy, use Powder Snow!

 **Snowy's Powder Snow freezes a good part of the river, and Lillie and Snowy gather some ice and put it in a small bag, while Gladion and Lycanroc watch from a far.** **As soon as the bag is filled with ice,** **Lillie and Snowy walk back towards Gladion and Lycanroc, and Lillie put's the bag of ice on Gladion's injured ankle.**

 **Lillie:** So, how does that feel?

 **Gladion:** Cold! But otherwise, better!

 **Lillie:** That's good... So, remember my question earlier? Do you have problems that your trying to solve?

 **Gladion:**...

 **Lillie:** I'm sorry! If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine.

 **Lycanroc:** Lycanroc!

 **Gladion:**...Hm?

 **Lycanroc once again glares at it's trainer!**

 **Gladion:** ...Alright! I'll tell you! The reason why I'm out here is because I'm looking for my father.

 **Lillie:** Your father?

 **Snowy:** Vul?

 **Gladion:** He disappeared a long time ago. So long I don't even remember his name, and how or why he disappeared. Eventually, Team Skull hired me to be their enforcer, but I never became an offical member because I don't have any interest in their games. I'm training myself is because if I ever find my father, I can protect him this time. But during my time working with Team Skull and training with Lycanroc, I began to forget why I'm even training myself in the first place, until you came along and reminded me.

 **Lillie (Sadly):** Gladion! I'm sorry about your father.

 **Snowy (Sadly):** Vul!

 **Gladion:** It's alright!... So what about you? What are your problems?

 **Lillie:** Well... You see, my mother is the Aether Foundations President, while I live in a Mansion on Melemele Island. My Mother is constantly busy with her job so she's never finds time to visit me at home. My family servants are always so nice and they take good care of me, but still, I get very lonely not having any family members around. So one day, I decided to enroll in a Pokémon School to learn about Pokémon and màke friends. I did make friends and I also met Snowy. But I still wish I can have my mother around every once and a while.

 **Snowy (Sadly):** Vul!

 **Gladion:** So we both have different problems. Yet, they also seem to be simular at the same time.

 **Lillie: (Gasp)** I just remembered, I have a picture of my mother in my bag somewhere.

 **Lillie begins to search her bag for the picture.**

 **Gladion:** You don't have to show me a picture of your mother, you know.

 **Lillie finds the picture of her mother, which seems to be torn apart from another picture, and takes it out of her bag.**

 **Lillie:** I found it! This is what my mother looks like.

 **Gladion:** I told you, you don't have to--. Hold on! That picture...! I just remembered, I have a picture of my father in in my bag.

 **Gladion takes out a picture of his father from his bag, which appears to be somewhat faded and torn apart from another picture as well.**

 **Gladion:** Look at the tears at the side of both of our pictures.

 **Lillie:** You're right! Their exactly the same, and the tears on both pictures are on different sides, and the backrounds are simular. Does this mean...?

 **Gladion:** There's only one way to find out.

 **So Lillie and Gladion each put their side of the pictures together, which each side and backround matching perfectly.**

 **Gladion (Suprised):** So, you and I...?

 **Lillie (Suprised):** Me and you...?

 **Gladion and Lillie (In Unison):** We're...Siblings?

 **Snowy (Suprised):** Vulpix?

 **Lycanroc (Suprised):** Lycan?

 **Gladion (Suprised):** But... how? How is this even possible.

 **Lillie:** I don't know! Mother never told me I had a brother, but she did once tell me when she and my father got divorsed, they each took a picture of their wedding day with them. So maybe, father took you with him when they split up.

 **Gladion:** Or maybe, this is just a coinsedence.

 **Lillie:** I don't think so! Look at us! Our hair color, eye color, and skin color is exactly the same.

 **Gladion:** You may be right! But why would you want to be related to me? Expecielly after everything I've done to you and my friends.

 **Lillie:** I don't know how to answer that! But you were the one who suggested that we camp right here to watch over Eevee. Also, back in the cave, Lycanroc came out of it's UltraBall on it's own, right when you refused to accept my help. So it seems you care about Pokémon a lot more than I thought.

 **Gladion:** I guess your right! But I've been running away from that feeling for a long time.

 **Lillie:** But since you really just want to get stronger, what are you doing depending on Team Skull? Their are other ways to get stronger, and people who have a heart shouldn't be working for a group of low life's.

 **Gladion:** But if I just quit, where would me and Lycanroc go?

 **Lycanroc:** Lycanroc!

 **Lillie:** Hhhmmmm...? I know! You two can live with me and Snowy!

 **Snowy:** Vul!

 **Gladion:** Even if I say yes, do you really think your mother would accept me as her son?

 **Lillie:** I don't know! But... I accept you... as my brother.

 **Gladion seems so suprised it's almost as if something inside of him has completly changed.** **However, before he can say anything, Lycanroc and Snowy hear something approaching them. Eevee, Jigglypuff, and Lillipup wake up and all of the Pokemon fiercfully growl at the sound approaching them.**

 **Lillie:** What's wrong Snowy?

 **Gladion:** They sense something's coming! I'm starting to hear it too, and it doesn't sound good.

 **Lillie:** Huh?... Hold on! Now I hear it, and it sounds like... motorcycles.

 **As Lillie help's Gladion stand up, t** **he cause of the sounds appear, and the motorcycles are driven by none other than Team Skull, who proceeds to surround them.**

 **Tupp:** Well look at what we have here. Gladion, one of the strongest helpers in Team Skull is being helped up by some runt from a weak little Pokémon School. I hope your leg's all better kid, cause we need you to do something for us that does not require you looking like a wimp.

 **Gladion (Angerily):** WHATEVER IT IS, I REFUSE!!!

 **Zipp:** You better obey our leader! If ya don't, it ain't gonna look well for you.

 **Gladion (Angerily):** I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WASTING MY TIME DOING RIDICULAUS TASK. I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYMORE CRIMES!!!

 **Tupp:** You just made a huge mistake, so we're going to show you what happens when you deny our orders.

 **Team Skull throw their PokéBalls in the air, releasing some Garbordor, Salandit, Zubat, Drowzee, and Hypno.**

 **Team Skull (In Unison):** NOW! ATTACK AT ONCE!

 **All of Team Skull's Pokemon each fire different attacks at once, forcing Lillie, Gladion, Snowy, and Lycanroc to flee the scene.** **They all make it out unharmed, but it seems they have been seperated from Eevee, Jigglypuff, and Lillipup.**

 **Lillie (Conserned):** Oh no! Where are Eevee and the others? I hope their alright!

 **A Garbordor appears and attacks them with Sludge Bomb!**

 **Gladion:** I don't think we should worry about that now. Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!

 **Lycanroc's Stone Edge overpowers the next Sludge Bomb Garbordor fires, but Stone Edge doesn't do much damage on Garbordor due to Hypno's Reflect.** **Then Team Skull, and the rest of their Pokémon appear, and they charge at the two kids and their Pokémon**

 **Lillie:** Snowy, use Powder Snow on the ground.

 **Snowy uses Powder Snow on the ground, causing it to freeze up. Team Skull and their Pokémon all slip and fall on the slippery ice, allowing Lillie, Gladion, Snowy, and Lycanroc a chance to get away.** **As Lillie help's Gladion run, they spot a boat in the river and head towards it, as Team Skull and their Pokémon quickly catch up.**

 **L** **illie:** Quickly! We can get away in this boat! It'll be hard for Team Skull to catch up to us in the river.

 **Gladion:** Quick, let's push it in the river.

 **Lillie, Snowy, Gladion, and Lycanroc quickly and easily push the boat into the river until it starts floating and moving. Gladion pushes Lillie into the boat with Lycanroc doing the same to Snowy. Then Gladion pushes the boat away from him and Lyçanroc.**

 **Lillie** ( **SHOUTS):** HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

 **Snowy (SHOUTS):** VULPIX?

 **Gladion (SHOUTS):** I'M GOING TO HOLD THEM OFF WHILE YOU GET AWAY.

 **Lycanroc (SHOUTS):** LYCANROC

 **Lillie (SHOUTS):** BUT YOUR ANKLE! IT STILL HASN'T FULLY HEALED YET.

 **Snowy (SHOUTS):** VUL!

 **Gladion (SHOUTS):** DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE FINE! BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T COME BACK NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME.

 **Lycanroc (SHOUTS):** LYCANROC!

 **As soon as Lillie and Snowy drift out of sight, Team Skull and their Pokémon catch up to Gladion and Lycanroc.**

 **Tupp:** So you ditched the little wimp?

 **Gladion:** No! I'm saving her, like she saved me!

 **Rapp:** She won't get far! Zubat, follow that boat!

 **Zubat follows the boat with Gladion trying to stop it, only for Salandits Flame Burst to stop him in his tracks.**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!

 **Lycanroc's Stone Edge defeats all of the Salandit, but doesn't do much damage on the others due to Reflect.**

 **Zipp:** Garbordor, use Sludge Bomb on the kid!

 **Garbordor fires Sludge Bomb at Gladion, only for Lycanroc to stand in front of him and takes the attack, causing Lycanroc to get Poisoned.**

 **Gladion (SHOUTS):** NO, LYCANROC! **(Growls and takes out Lycanroc's UltraBall)** Return, now!

 **Lycanroc dodges the Retracter Beam** **, and gives a determined smile at it's trainer.**

 **Gladion:** Huh? Do you really think you can fight in your condition?

 **Lycanroc:** Lycanroc!

 **Gladion:** Fine! Let's do this!

 **Tupp:** You're going to regret this Lycanroc! Get them!

 **All of Team Skull's Pokémon get ready to attack, only to be stopped by a Swift attack, coming from Eevee, who is with Jigglypuff and Lillipup.**

 **Gladion:** So you three want to help us out?

 **Eevee:** Eevee!

 **Jigglypuff:** Jigglypuff!

 **Lillipup:** Pup Pup Pup!

 **Gladion:** Very well! Let's fight!

 **Meanwhile, back on the boat. Lillie and Snowy are still floating down the river, with Zubat closing in on them.**

 **Lillie (Worried):** I sure hope Gladion's okay!

 **Snowy (Worried):** Vul! **(Growls)** Pppppiiiiiixxxxxx!!!

 **Lillie:** What's wrong Snowy!

 **Lillie looks up and see's Zubat, who then attacks them with Air Slash, but misses.**

 **Lillie:** Oh no! It's one of those Zubat! Quick Snowy, use Powder Snow!

 **Snowy Powder Snow hits Zubat, causing it to freeze up and lands on a rock defeated.**

 **Lillie:** Hold on! Rocks?

 **Lillie turns around and see's that they're heading straight for the rapids. Luckily, she see's a vine connecting to a large tree in the forest, and paddles towards it.** **They manage to get to it on time, Lillie grabs onto it and takes out Snowy's Pokéball.**

 **Lillie:** Snowy, return!

 **Lillie recalls Snowy, and slowly climbs up the long vine. After she climbs up the vine, she goes down the tree. However, as soon she gets down, she is quickly found by a male Team Skull Grunt.** **The Team Skull Grunt sends out a Hypno.**

 **Team Skull Grunt:** Hypno, use Psybeam!

 **Hypno attacks Lillie with Psybeam, forcing her to flee again!** **Meanwhile, her friends reunite back where they split up.**

 **Ash:** Did you guys find Gladion?

 **Mallow (Sadly):** No! But we did lose Lillie in the Forest.

 **Ash:** We better go find her! Now!

 **Sophocles (Complains):** AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!! But I'm so tired!

 **Lana:** You're right! Maybe we should rest here, and look for Lillie later.

 **As Ash and the others come to agree to rest up, Pikachu and the other Pokémon hear the sounds of attacks being fired, and run towards it. Promoting Ash and the others to follow them instead.** **Meanwhile most of Team Skull's Pokémon have been defeated exept for Zipp's last Garbordor by Gladion's Lycanroc, Eevee, Jigglypuff, and Lillipup.** **However, Jigglypuff and Lillipup have been defeated, and Gladion's Lycanroc and Eevee are both about to fall down.**

 **Zipp:** Garbordor! Use Doubleslap on Eevee!

 **Garbordor is about to hit Eevee with Doubleslap, but Lycanroc pushes Eevee out of the way and get's hit instead.** **Garbordor continues to hit Lycanroc with dozens of Doubleslap's over and over, but Lycanroc endures them all while still taking damage from the poison** **, as Eevee watches in awe.**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, Counter!

 **Garbordor lands the last Doubleslap, but Lycanroc endures it and hits Garbordor with Counter. However, Lycanroc finally faints from the poison, while Garbordor is still standing.** **Gladion takes out Lycanroc's UltraBall.**

 **Gladion:** Lycanroc, return!

 **Gladion recall's Lycanroc back in it's UltraBall, as Eevee stands up.**

 **Tupp:** Look's like you lost, kid! Give up!

 **Gladion is about to give up until Eevee stands in front of him, still able to battle.**

 **Gladion:** Doesn't look like it's over yet! Eevee, can you keep battling?

 **Eevee (Confindently):** Eevee!

 **Gladion:** Good!

 **Eevee's body begin's to glow, meaning that it's evolving.** **Gladion and Team Skull watch in awe as Eevee evolves into an Umbreon.**

 **Umbreon:** Umbreon!

 **Tupp:** So what? Even though it evolved into Umbreon, you still won't beat us.

 **Zipp:** Garbordor, use Sludge Bomb!

 **Garbordor uses Sludge Bomb at Umbreon, but Umbreon dodges it and uses a newly learned Dark Pulse on Garbordor, defeating it.** **Zipp recall's Garbordor back in it's Pokéball.**

 **Gladion:** Looks like we win! Now, get out of my way!

 **Tupp growls in frustration, but suddenly recieves a call from a Walkie Talkie, and seems pleased on what he hears.**

 **Tupp:** Good! We'll be right over there. Doesn't look like things are going well for that girl. If I were you, I would hurry up and find her before we do, kid.

 **Team Skull drive away on their motorcycles!**

 **Gladion (Gasp):** LILLIE!!!

 **Despite his injured ankle, Gladion run's as fast as he can to try to catch up to Lillie, with Umbreon running after him. Jigglypuff and Lillipup recover from fainting and pursue them as well.** **Meanwhile, Lillie still continues to run from Hypno's attacks, but's becoming too exhausted to run much longer. Eventually, one of Hypno's Psybeam barely hits her, but it causes her to fall down.** **As she tries to get back up, the Team Skull Grunt and Hypno catch up to her, and the Team Skull Grunt takes out another PokéBall.**

 **Team Skull Grunt:** Come on out, Shiinotic and use Stun Spore!

 **Shiinotic's Stun Spore hit's Lillie, paralyzing her and she becomes unable to move.**

 **Team Skull Grunt:** You can't run anymore! Shiinotic, use Energy Ball.

 **Shiinotic fires Energy Ball at Lillie! Unable to envade it, Lillie simpily closes her eyes in fear, but a Dark Pulse attack stops Energy Ball from hitting Lillie. An exshausted Gladion and Umbreon appear.** **Umbreon defeats Hypno with Dark Pulse, forcing the Team Skull Grunt to withdraw it.**

 **Team Skull Grunt (Growls):** Shiinotic, use Moonblast!

 **Shiinotic's Moonblast hit's Umbreon, and it fall's down, defeated.**

 **Team Skull Grunt:** Shiinotic, use Moonblast on the girl.

 **Shiinotic fires Moonblast at Lillie, but Gladion run's in front of her and takes the attack instead.** **As Lillie** **watches in horror, the other members of Team Skull arrive on their motorcycles.**

 **Tupp:** I don't know why your going throught all of this trouble for one little runt. I mean, what is it that makes her so special to you anyways?

 **Gladion (Groans in pain):** Well, not only did she help me out back in the cave. She was willing to give me a second chance to change my way's, and that helped me realize what the thing I was missing, and that is Love. I would be foolish to continue working for you guy's after that.

 **Lillie (Suprised):** Gladion!

 **Team Skull Grunt:** But your even more foolish for turning your back on us. Shiinotic, use Energy Ball again and again.

 **Shiinotic repeatedly fires Energy Ball at Gladion, who takes all of the attacks to protect Lillie. Shiinotic is about to deliver the final blow, though Jigglypuff and Lillipup arrive at the scene, they are still too weak to battle, and Lillie once again covers her eyes.** **Shiinotic fires the last Energy Ball at Gladion, but thankfully, it is stopped by an Electro Ball coming from Ash's Pikachu** **. Ash and his friends arrive at the scene.**

 **Ash** **(Angerily):** That's enough! PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!

 **Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit's Shiinotic, defeating it. The Team Skull Grunt takes out Shiinotic's PokéBall and recalls it.**

 **Ash:** Let's finish this off, Pikachu!

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu!

 **Ash activates his** **Z-Ring, and Ash's body starts to glow as he and Pikachu perform a series of synchronized poses, then Ash passes energy down to Pikachu, allowing him to use a Z-Move.**

 **Ash (SHOUTS):** USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!!!

 **Pikachu unleashes the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc right at Team Skull, sending them blasting off with their motorcycles.** **Then Gladion recovers from the attacks he took and walks over to Lillie.**

 **Gladion:** Are you alright?

 **Lillie:** Yes, but I'm still Paralyzed!

 **Kiawe (Angerily):** So first you ruin my mom's birthday party, and now you Paralize my friend?

 **Lillie:** Hold on! It wasn't his fault! Gladion's on our side now. **(All of her friends and Pokémon gasp)** I'll explain everything at the Pokémon Center.

 **Later at the Pokémon Center, Lillie is having her paralysis cured while Gladion, Lycanroc, Umbreon, Jigglypuff, and Lillipup are having their injuries treated.** **After Lillie is cured from her paralysis, she explains everything that has happened to her friends.**

 **Ash, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, and Kiawe (IN UNISON):** WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

 **Rotomdex (Suprised):** SO THAT GUY AND LILLIE ARE SIBLINGS?

 **Then Gladion, Lycanroc, Umbreon, Jigglypuff, and Lillipup are done with their treatment, and Nurse Joy walk's to Lillie.**

 **Lillie:** Nurse Joy! How's Gladion doing?

 **Nurse Joy:** Gladion and the Pokémon are going to be alright, though he's going to be a little sore for a few days so I told him not to push himself too much. He also told me that he want's to talk to you alone.

 **Lillie enter the room where Gladion, Lycanroc, Umbreon,** **Jigglypuff, and Lillipup are at.** **Gladion is seen wearing bandages on his chest and right ankle as well as the Pokémon with him.**

 **Lillie:** Gladion! How do you feel?

 **Gladion:** A bit sore! But otherwise, better!

 **Lillie:** Well that's good to hear! So, what do you want to talk to me about?

 **Gladion:** Remember when you offered me to let me come home with you?

 **Lillie:** Yes!

 **Gladion:** Well perhaps I would like to come home with you. I'm afraid I can't right now, because I have a lot of apologizing to do, and a lot of mistakes to make up for. One more thing, Nurse Joy contacted Aether Paradise to take Jigglypuff and Lillipup there, and Umbreon is coming with me. I caught it in a Heal Ball earlier, so Umbreon will heal up quick. Perhaps when I'm done, I'll go to Aether Paradise myself and meet my long lost Mother someday.

 **Lillie:** I see! Well good luck... Big Brother!

 **Gladion:** You too... Little Sister!

 **Gladion, Lycanroc, and Umbreon start leaving and pass by Ash and his friends along the way, but stops walking for a moment.**

 **Gladion:** Ash! Maybe someday, we'll have another battle, and Kiawe, I'm sorry for ruining your mothers birthday party.

 **Ash:** We'll be ready for ya!

 **Pikachu:** Pikachu!

 **Kiawe simply smiles as Gladion and his Pokémon leave the Pokémon Center, and Lillie joins the group.**

 **Mallow:** So, what did Gladion say to you?

 **Lillie:** Well, he said--

 **Suddenly, Lillie stops talking because she can hear Lana and Mallow's voices come out of nowhere. Meanwhile outside the Pokémon Center, Gladion stops walking because he hears, Lycanroc's, Umbreon's, and Silvally's voices come out of nowhere too.** **Lillie finds herself waking up inside of Kiawe's house with Lana, Mallow and their Pokémon waking her up.** **While Gladion finds himself waking up inside the same cave he and his Pokémon were in earlier. Meaning that the whole adventure was just a dream Lillie and Gladion both had.**

 **Mallow:** Wake up Lillie! It's time to get ready!

 **Steenee:** Steenee!

 **Lillie (Groggily):** Ready for what?

 **Mallow:** For the party silly!

 **Lillie:** But wasn't the Party yesterday?

 **Mallow:** No! The Party is today! You must've been dreaming.

 **Lillie (Thinking to herself):** So, it was all a dream? It seemed a little too real than most dreams I had.

 **Meanwhile, at Gladion's Cave...**

 **Gladion:** So it was all just a dream. It doesn't matter! Right now, we must continue our Island Challenge. Let's go!

 **Gladion, Lycanroc, Umbreon, and Silvally all leave the cave.** **Back at Kiawe's Farm, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow have all put on their casual clothes, and arrive in the living room where all of their friends and some unknown guest are waiting for them.**

 **Mallow:** I'm sorry we're late! Lillie was sleeping so deeply, it took all five of us to wake her up.

 **Ash (Suprised):** You slept that much! What did you dream about?

 **Lillie:** It's a secret **(Sticks her tongue out)!**

 **So the real party starts with the exact same procedures as the party Lillie dreamed about.** **Except this time, Lillie doesn't mind watching the battles with everyone else, and Team Skull doesn't arrive to wreak havoc.** **After the Party, Lillie walks with Snowy, when suddenly,** **Lillie and Snowy see a Darkrai flying past them. Gladion and his Pokémon see Darkrai too from a hill not very far away. They both realize that Darkrai was the cause of their dream, and it helped them remember how important they are to each other** **, as the journey continues.**

 **THE END!!!**


End file.
